Rose Red
by 6NekoChan9
Summary: Taichi and Daisuke have been at Taichi's all day watching movies. Taichi decides to watch a scary movie...


It was late. I was at Taichi's house. Hikairi and Taichi's mother had gone to their sick grandmother/mother's house to help take care of her. Taichi would've gone, but he didn't want to be there if she died. Yamato would have been here as well, but he had to stay with Takeru. So instead of me, Yamato, and Taichi partying all night, it's just me and Taichi. Nothing wrong with that of course. So, we sat up all day and night watching horror and suspense movies. Now we had been forced to write reports for after spring break. Taichi had already finished his, so it was my turn. Unfortunately, I had writers' block.-- Since I was still trying to figure out what to put on the laptop, Taichi started typing random letters on it.

"Taichi."

Tai looked up at me and smiled mischievously, "What Daisuke?"

I pushed Tai's hand away from the keys, "Quit it."

Taichi looked surprised, "Is this the 2nd greatest homework failure, telling the greatest homework failure to _stop _messing with his _homework_???"

"Yes, actually, it is. Now stop. Or I'll be forbidden to stay here while I have homework. Jun'll kill me if I keep making bad grades." Taichi moved his hands to his sides. About what seemed like an hour(and was really only 15 minutes) I was done with the report.   
"FINISHED!" I yelled in Taichi's ear.  
"AH!TF?!"

"You fell asleep on me," I cried. Tai smirked.  
"I didn't fall asleep _on _you." I looked at Taichi for a while, then got bored.

"Let's watch another movie," I suggested. Taichi shook his head.

"If I watch one more movie, I'm gonna die."

I smiled and asked, "So, want so you wanna watch???" Taichi fell off the couch. I waited five seconds. He didn't move.

"Hey, Tai, Tai, Taichi." I gave Tai three more seconds to answer, then I pounce on him. Taichi gave a very loud 'UMPH!' Then he moved to where he was on his back. Taichi smiled.

"Daisuke."

I smiled back and in a playful tone answered, "Yes sweetheart???"

"Get off of me." I looked at my surrounds and thought for a second. Then I shook my head. Taichi started to nod his. Finally he got tired of this and rolled over, putting me on the bottom.

"How's it feel down there???"

"Good. I like your carpeting, it's very comfortable."

Taichi chuckled and ruffled some of my hair. "You dumbass." Taichi got off of me and went to the kitchen. I heard corn popping and thought, 'YAY, movie.' When Taichi came back, he had an enormous bowl of popcorn. He set it down, then went to the movie cabinet.

"Let's see," I heard Tai mumble. I watched as he scanned through the varying movies. Then, after a minute of skimming, Taichi put a movie in the VCR and sat down by me, placing the popcorn between us.

"So, Taichi, what'd you put in?" Tai shook his head. "Why not?" This was worrying me. I didn't like it when I didn't know what I was watching. As soon as the second preview played, I knew what we were watching…_Rose Red_I suddenly felt slightly closed in. I looked at Taichi.

"Tai, why are we watching this?"

"Because I felt like watching it." Damn him. Didn't he know I hated movies where things jump out at you? Of course he did. So why did he-? What a second, _did _Yamato have to stay home wit Takeru? Couldn't he have come too? I looked over at Taichi again. Could he actually-? No, he can't, I mean, we're both guys. I shouldn't think like that. I was thinking through the whole first tape. As soon as the second tape was over, however, I started moving closer to Tai. After a couple of creepy, flesh-eating ghouls jumped up, I was killing the circulation in Taichi's arm. Right before I knew there was about to be some creepy thing pop out, Tai took his arm back. Right as the flesh eater popped out, Taichi's arm held me down. I looked up at Tai. His beautiful chocolate eyes were already looking at me. Tai pulled me closer to him for the rest of the movie. Well, what I was awake for. When I woke up the next morning, I was still in Taichi's arms. He looked so peaceful as he slept. Actually, sleeping made him look younger, like a child. I couldn't bear to wake him up, so I gently kissed Tai's lips. Before I drifted back to sleep, I heard Taichi whisper,  
"I love you, Daisuke."

I smiled and told him, "I love you too, Taichi. Night." 'Yes, he _does _love me. It wasn't just some stupid thought. I feel asleep with happy thoughts once more.


End file.
